As The Story Goes
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: We all know about Jareth loosing to Sarah, but as we all know that the King always gets what he wants. Will he Get her? Will she want him? Will she have a choice? Is this all a dream? Why is she acting strange in the first place? looking for a beta....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago, as we all remember, there was a girl; a spoiled girl who thought that she could get whatever she wanted. And yes, I am talking about the, now 18 year-old, Sarah Williams. As I said, she was a spoiled child that did not take divorce well. Her parents got divorced when she was 10 and two years later, her mother dies. Sarah was devastated, and often took it out on her father. That's how she became spoiled, in fact. He started buying her love back and so….

Then her step-mother _stepped_ in. Not only did she start setting her step-daughter straight, but she also had a baby boy. Sarah had a new life and did not like it. That brings us to our main topic; her love life.

She doesn't have one!

Right after Sarah turned 14, she was allowed to date. But she had become isolated in her life, she just couldn't stand girl, let alone boys. She was, what you would call emo. She didn't dress the part, but she was dark in her ways. She liked dark books and stories including her most favorite book **The Labyrinth. **

And being the spoiled brat the she was, she thought that she could get away with anything. But alas, she forgets. She had a _good _influence in her life.

When she would get in to trouble, she would take it out on her little brother. She did that countless times while babysitting, she would yell at him, scream in anger and frighten him, tell him scary stories. But she had slowed down on it for a few moths and quit for a while. Until one night….

Yup, we all know that ONE night.

One night after trying to roll play like any other drama queen, her step-mother yelled at her for being an hour late. Sarah, again took it on her brother and wished that he would just go away. She had said the words in her favorite book and wished him away to the Underground realm. Little did she know, and yes she did know very little, those were just a little too accurate for her tiny teenage mind could handle. Those words meant something to someone-

Aah, the almighty Goblin King. How do I explain him? Well he is pretty tall, _very _handsome, and well I am just going to be flat out straight up, his crotch is freakin **HUGE! **Oh my is it…. *shivers* It turns out that Jareth, the Goblin King was smitten with the 14 year-old. He would truly obey her every wish, for he took his promises very seriously.. He truly loved her, even if she did have a spoiled heart. He too remembers that time with her in the Labyrinth. When they first met, she begged and begged to get her brother back. But as much as Jareth wanted to…. Which was _oh so much_…. He couldn't cut her slack. She had to obey the rules as anyone else would. He made a deal with her as he did anyone else: Solve the Labyrinth in 13 hours or else the child would be his. You can guess How often he had got beaten…. Have you _seen _his throne room?! Yes, yes he had done anything in his power to win her over, but you know, she was just a child… He couldn't do too much now. He did what he could do to stop her. He even poisoned her with a **peach **which led her to a most wonderful fantasy. Alas, she had prevailed through her most wanted fantasy and got faced the goblin King once and for all. He had offered her everything to her hearts content… no comment…. Even himself. But she refused and said those forsaken words that he had hoped that she would remember say. (yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know the line…) and she went on with her life.

But the king without a queen was troubled with countless questions: Why? Why did she not accept the gift? Why did she not want to be with him? Why did she not love him as he loved her? Just… why?

Watching over her like both a hawk and a guardian angel, he watched her grow in to a wonderful and beautiful women. It only took him four years, but he had finally come up with the perfect plan to capture his Queen.

___

_**So What do you think? Its just a story that I had to do for Creative Writing class, and I just HAD to show peoples! It has been fun and I hope that you will read till the end. I really think that you all will like it. Yes all of it will be short and sweet in the beginning. But as it goes on, it will get more descriptive. I promise.**_

_**Until next time :D**_

_**I.L.C**_


	2. Bahamas

Chapter 2

"Come on Sarah! You are the reason why we are doing this. You are our guest of honor! Don't be a sourpuss!" Toby yelled in her small room trying to pull bag out of her room, downstairs and out to the car. She laughs at him and his enthusiasm as he is using all of his strength to pull the two weeks worth of cloths in her bag.

"Okay, okay," she giggles as she takes the bag form his seemingly small hands. "Why don't you put this suitcase in the car and wait downstairs for me?" she said as she handed him a smaller bag, one that wont give him permanent back damage. He smiles and quickly grabbs the small bag and runs yelling for hiss mommy. And with that, Sarah closes the door, locks it, and starts to get undressed.

Sarah is now 18. She is out of high school and is going onward with her life. With the only job that she has, which is babysitting her bother, she is sorta screwed. Although her parents pay well, $12 an hour, she wont have enough to survive on when she leaves for college. With her gone, it will give room for another child on the way. Sarah really can't wait to get out of this house and onto a new location where her little brother and the new one will gripe at her.

Just what she needs, babysitting another infant that might lead her back to the LoonyGround where she once sent Toby on accident. Talk about loosing your little brother.

Sarah's parents wanted to something for there little girls graduation. Instead of going to dinner and seeing a play downtown New York City, they decide to celebrate the old fashion way. The Bahamas. Sarah is a tad bit pissed. She does not like planes, nor does she like the ocean water. She has heard countless stories about people getting killed and stung underwater, she will refuse to chance it. She also isn't the most friendly person to be around. Not with these sudden mood swings that she had been having. She has been PMSing for a hell of a long time now. Before and after her last three periods, (pardon me) Sometimes she even feels as if she didn't belong here, as if she really was needed somewhere else. She just has had the emptiest feeling of sorrow and despair inside. Sometimes it would hurt so much like a panic attack. And other times she would just feel real sad and not join in any activity. She has gotten so isolated. She doesn't know what to do when those empty feelings come up.

Come to think of it, the only time that she would come up with those feelings is when she sees things, or when she remembers things of the Labyrinth. She often asks herself if it was really real, or just a dream. Sher has never had time to really figure it out. But she would feel like she would want to cry with all of these dreams that she has had lately. Very vivid dreams of that forsaken place and those wonderful creatures, well all of them were wonderful, all but one...

"Oh God," she says in remark as she thinks back at the one whom she hates the most. The Goblin King. The bastard who actually took her brother away from her and said that she had to complete a task to get him back. What a lame attempt to get her to stay. If he wants her so badly then why doesn't he just go and get her? Alas, we digress.

She thinks and thinks of the just plain weird past that she has had as she out on her bathing suit under her cloths. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins watches her day and night untill he makes his next move.

__

Jareth just looks at her. He just sits there in his shape shifted form of an owl in a tree, as he watches her undresses and dresses again. He just looks at her with hunger in his eyes; hunger and love. He doesn't want to think of her as just another one-night-stand. Oh no, he really does love her with all of his heart. He thinks that she is a goddess. One of the form and shape, like himself. He thinks that she and he have a buttload in common. Not only are they lonely and arrogant, they are also both pathetic, hopeless romantic drama-queens that will do anything to get their way. Although Sarah, had learned her lesson, shes only human and gone back to being a regular fourteen year old. Yes she did grow up, but not much. He is so right; they do have A LOT in common.

He sits, waiting for what is rightfully his. Waiting for the opportune moment to permanently take her away. Oh yes, he knows her feelings. How do you think that she is getting them? He wants to be her hero. He wants her to feel completely felt out. He wants her to wish herself away. Of course he has the patience of a baby wanting their formula, so he just wants to give her a little more of a boost. He plans to use what he uses best...

persuasion,

__

She thinks back on her dreams. It does seem that she _has_ been thinking of him a lot lately. Those dreams of hers; so vivid and real, it was as if he would have her way with her every night and just let her go on until the next. It was at night that was scariest for her. And now she's going off to college. His face was everywhere to her, often at times when Sarah would daydream, all she could see was his long flowy, white-blond hair of his, his natural makeup fit for a Goblin King, and even his (gulp)_ 'yes' _she admits; his riding crop! And when she does, she starts singing the most random song aloud so people can think she is silly and then strike a conversation with _their_ thoughts. IT has always worked, until recently. She has had these thoughts for more than ever and she hasn't been around anybody. But sense most of these thoughts happen in her room, she will blast the freakin radio and dance to her hearts content. She does have to change it when David Bowie comes on though, she loves him, but he gives her the willys...

Now being in the Bahamas means that Jareth can't watch her and make sure that she follows though, from up close. Owls can't live in that kind of heat. He does have his advantages and uses them to the core, but ohm how he will miss his nightly stripper. Poor man. He used to be this sinister plotter that had always gotten his way. But ever since his lovey maiden beat him at the ultimate game, nothing as gone his way since. He can't make any decisions on his own anymore, and he constantly gets help from a healer, someone who can help him with his mind. He shicers at the thoght of having to see a shrink every day. Fae's like him are supposed to gain control, not loose it!

Jareth blocks all of his thoughts of the underground and just enjoys the beautiful summer night. Clear skies, full moon, millions upon millions of stars, and the perfect tree with a view. He just sits at his usual perch and watches his wife-to-be. His eyes are becoming wide enough just being an owl. But his make instincts kick in as his eyes grow ten times the original form of his big head._ 'Oh my....'_ he says as if he is watching the best part in a movie until he gets another call to take care of another child that needs a good whopping. He sighs as he doesn't see much point into doing his job anymore. None of this nonsense has been as fun as when Sarah and Toby were the bait. Oh how he truly wants to retire from this never-ending game. Another good reason for Sarah, retirement. He is so tired of fallowing such pointless wishes.

Waitaminute...

__

Sarah is ready as she finally walks out the door with her main suitcase within her hand. She tosses the heavy crap in the trunk of the car and gets in the bck with Toby. She can really use the sleep. Why they are traveling at night is beyond her, she is the one their honoring, not the planner.

They get to the airport and stand in the line to get on the late night plane. Boy is she exhausted. She has no clue why she is suddenly over whelmed with tiredness. Well, she can just sleep on the plane. It will make the trip a hell of a lot faster. She just stands in the line with at least 25 people in front of her and her family. Oh good God, is she tired. She is about to loose her balance and sleep on the hard surface floor. They really need to board now. She looks around for a bathroom so she can throw cold water on herself. That should work. But , sadly, she can't seem to find one within eyesight. She sits to wait even longer. Slower and slower she fall into unconsciousness, its driving her insane....

"OW!" she yells as someone shoves her to the floor. "What hell..." she looks up and sees a man. A cute man with nice dark blond hair to his ears and whats looks _and feels_ like a built body. He looks down at Sarah.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he says with two wide eyes of green. He gives her a hand, she gladly takes it as he quickly pulls her up with no effort at all.

"No, it's fine, it just really caught me off guard. She says as she sees what caused her to fall; he's carrying a guitar case. "So I guess that you play?" she asks pointing to to the bulky thing tied to his back.

"Absolutely. I have been playing since I can remember. Kind of self taught." he says as he grins. "Bahamas?" he asks. She nods willingly.

"Yeah, I just graduated. And this is their ideal vacation." she said as the line finally starts to move forward. "Finally," she sighs in relief.

"Not a patient one either, I see. Grads. Ike you and I seem to lack in that concept." he says as Sarah blushes.

"Well, I have had better days."

"Aah, me neither. I can't stand waiting. It drives me crazy." he says with a small smirk. With a cute smirk. "John," he says as he gives his right hand for Sarah to take. And of course, she accepts.

"Sarah," she replies with a bigger smile. It seems that our little heroine has found a new playmate.

They strike a lovely conversation as they board the plane. And, lucky for them, they have a seat next to one another. How convenient.

I wonder how our Goblin King will feel about this.

__

_**Gee.... I really do wonder. How will he feel? I swear, this whole airport thing was made up atthe last minute! I didn't even have John in this until now. Huh, funny how you mind works. But again, I digress....**_

_**Review pleez....**_

_**Oh! And Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Labyrnth.... But I do own this story. Oh, oh ,oh aand... Jareths left hand...... loooong story. **_

_**:D ~ I.L.C**_

_**I.L.C**_


	3. Surprise, surprise

**No, I don't own the labyrinth... DAMNIT! Don't remind me...**

Chapter 3

As Sarah, and the cute blond got on the plane together, he started a nice conversation with her. It started with things like, 'What do you plan to major in College?' and 'Why pursue in the field?' Very boring stuff, right? But, of course, he just wanted to talk to her, and she could care less if they were talking about The Muppet's and Jim Henson. She just wanted to talk to him as well. Sarah thought that she was tired. But meeting someone other than her family on this trip; she couldn't possibly pass that up. She struggled to stay up and talk to the attractive man that sat within centimeters from her. And so they talked and talked almost the whole time. She had completely forgotten that her family was in some other part of the plane, like, maybe, right behind her, hearing her every word. But she couldn't care less. And neither did Karen.

Karen was right behind Sarah as she talked along with her new friend. She sounds, almost... happy. She listened into almost the whole way to the lovely Bahamas._ Could it be that Sarah, OUR Sarah has found a friend?... And a boy, no doubt. Well, I wont let this one get away..._

Even though it was a long flight, Toby kept the two in front of him wildly entertained. This is his first time on a plane. He really wanted to see out the window. But as soon as their father got seated next to a window, he was out cold. Karen didn't want Toby to wake him up. So since Sarah had a window view as well, she had Toby on her lap for most of the way. He, surprisingly, was quite quiet for a four-year-old boy. She was so happy that he didn't blab any secrets about her in front of her new friend. She certainly owes the little one for this. John certainly enjoyed the little rug rat as the time went by. John had said, as he met Toby, that he was two other siblings at home and so he knew a thing or two about children. He was very good with Toby. One of the best qualities that you can have in a man is that he has to be great with children. But as children often do, Toby fell asleep on her, so she couldn't move. She laughed and ignored it. She was used to this kind of thing. But as the time went on, with the one-way flight to the ocean paradise, Sarah started to become weak and tiresome herself. John had noticed her action becoming very week, so he makes a little plan to get her to sleep.

"Oh wow," he says looking at his watch. "We left the airport at around ten last night and its now almost four in the morning. They said that we would get around five." he finishes with a small worry in his voice.

"... and" Sarah wondered, with a little yawn on the side, wondered why he's so worried about the time all of the sudden.

"I have a meeting with an old friend of mine and we plan on spending the day together. But I guess I will have to wait till tomorrow. There is no way that I can have any energy for meeting up with anybody. We haven't even reached our destination yet and I already feel jet-lagged. I was planning on getting my sleep on the ride here so I could." he said.

"Well, I guess time flies when you're having fun." Sarah finishes with a nervous smile. But she quickly frowned as she sees that he just looks away. "Hey, just get as much sleep as you can now. I'll wake you when we get there, if I stay awake that is." she ends with a smile. She looked out to the window and saw the smallest sunrise beam above the ocean. She saw only beauty as she relaxed and quickly fell asleep...

Of course that was the lamest attempt to get someone to sleep, but hey! It worked, did it not?

"... and thank you for traveling with us." said a cocky plane attendant. Sarah quickly popped her head up as soon as she felt a gentle rub of her arm.

"Sarah? Were here. Come on," said John as he gave a sweet smile as he pulled her up by her hand.

Sarah looked behind their seats. Her family was gone; everyone was gone. There wasn't anybody on the plane besides them two.

"Where- where is everybody?" Sarah asked in a tired tone as she stretched.

"Come on," he laughed amusingly. "We'll find them at the baggage claim."

When they had gotten there, Toby was asleep in Karen's arms and Robert, their father was half asleep standing up. Sarah gave a slight giggle as she saw how silly her father was acting. She walked over to wait with the others. She then noticed that John was standing alone and felt a little bad for him. Who would travel to the Bahamas alone? To get away from everything, perhaps?

She had gotten her little carry on and left it with Karen. Karen then motioned to get Sarah as close as possible with him. Karen will not; cannot let him go. If the plane ride was that easy, it will be a breeze keeping Sarah busy on this trip. Karen has been secretly hoping that Sarah would find SOMEONE here, while Robert was praying that she WOULDN'T.

Sarah stood there with John, waiting for his baggage to show unexpectedly. She took a good look at him while he looked in another direction. He had a fine line in his jaw, beautiful green eyes, but it was almost as if one was just a tad bit dimmer than the other. She Looked at his dirty-blond hair, how it lightly flows with the slightest movement. She can almost imagine herself combing he fingers through those healthy locks. And his smell, she feels it to be quite intoxicating. The mix of a light water spring with the aroma of roses. Such a strange scent for a guy such as he. If she didn't have total control of herself, she would just faint in his presence.

_God, Sarah! How pathetic can you get?_

He looks her way once more, and gives a sweet, sweet smile of joy and a little fatigue. Sarah just smiles back as she examines his pearly white teeth. _'Beautiful'_ she can just imagine that he tastes like mint...

All of the sudden,

"Whoa," she says suddenly as she grabs him out of nowhere. She felt a slight dizziness. "Oh my G-" she loses her balance and leans into him. She feels this pressure in her head like a heart beat beat two times as fast as it should.

"Sarah, whats wrong?" John asks in an apprehensive note.

"I feel..." she can't feel her feet. Her vision is suddenly loosing its focus, and she is feeling as if she can't stay awake.

"Sarah?" she hears a female voice. Her mother is worried as well.

"I..." _I can't move I just... can't... I'm so... tired_

__

"How can she do this to me? And so soon before her big day, no less. No! She must not do this to me! She must be stopped!" he yells in a rage. She is falling for another man, and it's really starting to piss this king off. "I've had enough, thank you." he says as the crystal bubble pops on demand. "She's mine, do you hear me? MINE!" the king yells as he throws his fists in the air. "What do I do?" he says as he pulls his head down with his left hand in shame. He walks to the balcony of his chambers. Bu then he starts to get less tense as he inhales the sweet, sweet smell of his greatest creation. He takes a big sigh and relaxes on the rim of the balcony.

He looks out into the sunset. He sees that the sun is desperate to show what ever it has left. The sun wants the land to know that it needs the light and guide. But alas, the time cannot control itself and must put the sun to sleep. The sun does not want to sleep. He does not want to give the night shift to the moon. The moon does not have the potential and light as the sun, the sun thinks, and has and feels that it should not show its face. At the same time, the moon feels sorry for the sun. The sun is so assumed within itself that it fails to do its job, and that brings the rain and snow. Although the moon does its job as told to do so, it feels left out because every star in the solar system, every star that we see, is a little sun, and has the same feelings. Sometimes a star will get so consumed, that it will explode and shoot from it's destination. The moon has learned from past mistakes and knows that even though sometimes it goes through its own tough times, it has to stay in place and do what needs to be done.

Jareth, had the strangest mindset. That is why he is ruler of The Labyrinth, and its creatures. And because he really had no choice. He is the moon and must do what he has to do. Until he can produce a new moon, he must do what needs to be done. He wants to get out of here. He wants to settle down and become one with himself again, like he used to be. It is almost like he has lost the spark he has once had. The King is in pain. No one knows this, because he is like the moon. He doesn't show his feelings. He must not tell a soul about what he feels. He can be condemned for what he feels and if he is out of line in the high court, then POOF he goes. He has learned to keep his mouth shut about his feelings since the Red Queen of Wonderland was condemned because of her silly feelings about a girl that invaded her lands. If only he could get what he wants without summoning the High Court; Sarah. She is what he wants. She is what he needs. And, _clearly_, she needs him, or so he thinks...

"E-excuse m-me your... Your Highness," a voice came from behind.

Jareth turned away from his thoughts to find a goblin and his pity state.

He sighs, "What is it," he says is a little distress but not in an upset way.

"It's the child, sir. The others have gotten a hold of him and are threatening to eat him... again. The boy is getting quite scared." the goblin shapes up his muttering.

Jareth is just, at this point, dissapointed. How did he end up with _**this**_? What ever did he do to deserve _**this**_? He flicks his hand to the goblin signaling him to run off and do what... it... does. "Go and try and pry the child from those filthy hands of theirs." he says as he starts to linger to the door.

"Yes sir. Oh, and your majesty,"

"What," he almost groaned.

'It appears that the runner has fallen into the Bog Of Stench. What should we-"

Jareth has gotten rusty. This is just childish to him now. He doesn't care anymore. And he certainly does NOT want anymore goblins around.

"Just, get him out, and send them both home without memory. We shall let this problem condescend itself after the little runner thinks of this as only a dream." he says as the goblin nods and runs off.

Jareth looks back at the balcony as he sees that the moon starts its shift. Funny how when the moon comes out, Jareth turns in. It just seems to be that the moons shift just flies on by. He often wonders why his job; his life can't do that as well... He then just walks on out of the room, but before he closes his chambers, he flicks his wrist. _We don't want our Sarah to stay asleep forever, that wouldn't be good._ He snickers at his thought and goes on with his duties... He will think of something.

__

_"Thank you so much"_

**_"Oh, its really no problem. She was actually a lot lighter than I thought." _**

_"Well we will not burden you any longer on this trip. You can count on that."_

**_"Oh, no. I Enjoy you all Besides, this is vacation is just a prize for me that I won. You are all the only ones that I know, really."_**

_"Well, then we should get together tomorrow. It will be nice for Sarah to have a friend here. She is a major introvert. but that really didn't happen till she was about 14 or 15. But she's a lot nicer to Toby now as well."_

**_"I would be delighted and honored to. Thank you."_**

_"Oh, no, no. thank you. It's about time Sarah talked with someone her age, other than herself. And, what's a plus, I think she may even like you a little. Who knows." _

**_"That makes it all the more fun doesn't it?"_**

_"Please let us call a cab for you to take you back to your hotel. It's the lease we could do."_

**_"Nonsense, I am just staying down the street. No worries...."_**

___

"I DO NOT!!!" Sarah shoots from the bed she laid in. She as screaming at a comment from her stepmother a little while ago... but how long? Sarah looks around the room. Its freakin HUGE! Beautiful dark blue wallpaper with a lighter blue carpet to match, beautifully carved furniture that looks as if it was made especially for this room, and the bed is a King with sheets of pearl white silk and a solid black cashmere comforter with pillows to match. She finds her strength and gets up from her slumber. She lightly stands to make sure that she has her stability.... thankfully she does, and she looks out the sliding door connecting her to the outside world. she sees a butt-load of people out in the sun having the time of their lives. She scans through the huge crowd for a while until she finally finds her family. She sees them all, Karen and Toby in the water and dad talking to another guy.

"Wait, is that...."_ it is_. She suddenly get real smiley and heads straight for her suitcase. She looks in every place for her swimming suit......._ its on my back_, she remembers. She grunts in frustration and strips as fast as she can leaving only her swimming suit. She finds her fave plain black flipflops that match her dark purple two-piece swimsuit and quickly slips them on along with grabbing the sunscreen on her way out. Once she opens the sliding door, and feels the sun. It's real hot as if she was already burning in an oven. She felt the hiss of the heat on her skin. She runs inside and sits there on the bed.

"What the hell is going on with me? What was that?" she asked as she started to put the sunscreen on. Maybe if she puts it on, she wont feel the burn.

She is a little dissipointed of the fact that she can't go have a good time with her family, or go and talk with her blond cutie.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear. I would just love to explain if you'd let me." she heard a voice coming from the bathroom? Huh?

"Say what?" she asks as she walks into the bathroom. It's dark but as soon as she turns the light, she sees who it was.... she stood there in surprise.... then screamed and ran out of the bathroom as if it were full of roaches. she slams the door shut and leans up on it so the person can't get through. She closes her eyes, leans her back up against the door and slides down. She sits there and acts like she didn't see a thing.

"Okay," she says taking a big breath in. "My mind must be playing tricks again. I need to get some sun." she says quickly standing and once again walking to her suitcase. She gets out her sun glasses and once again, heads for the door.

"Wait... Come. Back. Here. NOW!" the voice commanded her.

She stopped in her tracks, stunned... _this can't be happening_. She thinks as she slowly turns around...

__

**I know I know, you don't like cliffhangers very much. Neither do I. So as soon as I stop seeing cliffhangers in stories I read, the sooner I will stop making them!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! *giggle***

**I apologize for the long wait. School sucks butt doesn't it? Well... I hope this is enough for fall break. I will do what I can for the near future :D**

**And again, I am so sorry for the LACK of correct grammar. I can't STAND bad grammar AT ALL, and yett... I can't help it when I write... so please be kind.. I'm still leaning.  
**

**~ I.L.C!**


	4. no means no

**Well We are going to see how this goes, because I had an original idea for this story but is is SO way off course its not even funny. So I guess that we will have to do see what happens. Don't get mad at me. I am literally making this up as I go......... *nervous giggle* Don't hurt me.......**

___

Chapter 4

She slowly turns in anticipation, wondering why, after all of these years, he is back... She turns her whole body quickly around and sees that the bathroom door is glowing. She cocks her eyebrow up in the air with confusion. She sees that the bathroom door wiggles as if this power is trying to breakthrough the hinges. She slowly walks up to the door, and while she does, the shaking starts to settle with every inch she steps forward. She notices the pattern, and when she finally comes up fully to the door, she lightly lays one hand on the door, and rubs down as if she were calming down a pet. Then...

**BANG!**

The door swings open hinges and all, flying through the air as if to aim for someone at the other end of the room. Sarah rushes to the ground so she is not attacked by the inanimate door that just came alive before her very eyes. She lies flat with her hands and arms covering her head. She keeps her eyes as tight as possible and starts to scream.

"STOP!"

And as commanded, all of the ruckus had seized. There was not a sound to be heard besides the faint laughter of the children playing outside. Sarah only opens her eyes in shock looking at nothing but the floor. She then slowly started to stand in her usual position. She is just hoping to stand in wonder and not fall from complete terror. Once she stands, she apprehensively looks up inside of the bathroom. And once she did, she saw... nothing.....

"Wha-" she was speechless. All of that happened for nothing? No! "What in the underground hell is going on around here?! I knew I shouldn't have come here!" she stomps her foot in complete frustration and confusion as she holds her hands up to her face.

"Well, if you would let me do what I have come here to do, I wouldn't have made such a big entrance." she froze at his voice, his familiar voice with the extinct accent and originality. She didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to face him. But she knew if she didn't, then she would be in an even bigger predicament. Maybe she would even end up back in hell where she once was four years back. She slowly turns to find his majesty in all of his glory, most of it sticking out of his pants, but that's besides the point. _haha, get it... point..._

"God, you really hate me don't you?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, good. I am so glad that you have grasped onto who is your God." he sees as she shakes her head and smiles in a pissed tone. "And why, may I ask, jump to conclusions? Who said I hated you. I don't hate. Nor do I like... I despise and I love." is all he said.

"What are you doing here, Jareth?" she asked in a soft and curious tone with a little smirk to go along with it. Even though she does, in fact _despise_ him, she loved his voice, and his peculiar tone within it.

"I am here to watch over you, both like an angel and like a hawk. I don't see why you think you can get away from me that easily, Sarah. Why do you insist on playing childish games? Why not skip to the winners and move on with our lives?" he asked as he walked up to her with that usual rhythm of his hips and his whit to perfectly match. He lightly tapped his riding crop against his shoulder as doing so. His swagger would normally make a women faint at his feet, but not this one. He always loves a challenge, and luckily for him, so does she.

"Oh, look on who is talking about childish games." her voice got a little louder, but the same soft and sexy tone within her. If he wants to play, They are gonna play.

"Touche my dear, but you must understand, you wanted that. You wanted me to be your hero, but you made me the enemy." he paused behind her, while she still looked ahead. "I would have always helped you all along. But you sought me as the enemy." he whispered into her ear making her heart speed up from the warm breath. "Therefore, you twisted," he twirled her to face him, "the game into your own hands." she looked into his eyes, and he into hers. "I will admit, that you were so young then, and so it made you think twice about what you did with your life." he let go of her and circled her once again to face as they did in the beginning. "Look how far you have become because of my help. The very least that you can do is repay me for all that I had done for you." he smiled at the thought. He then lightly held out a hand as a gesture for starters.

As he stands in that, interesting pose, not moving a single muscle, as if he were a statue with no heartbeat, she saw that he was dressed a little differently. He had a dark purple, almost black poets shirt with a solid black vest over. His pants were as tight as ever, if not tighter; a solid black stocking-like material...... and his one-of-a-kind boots. Nice even leather riding boots, fine and straight. two things that Sarah believes that Jareth is**_ NOT._** If he weren't a King of the Goblins, he would start first place in the Kentucky Derby, by the way that he looks, most likely he would name the horse Sarah...

_OH God._ she suddenly thinks._ I'm only in my bathing suit. Oh, God knows what must be going through his head now!_ she thinks as she struggles to keep her own composure. They are battling each other to win their little game.

Sarah just looked at him with the impression that he is actually giving her a choice now._ FINALLY_

She looks at him, still with the lightest heart possible. She smiles at him and walks up o him.

He sees her walk up like a bride would her husband on their honeymoon. He stands up straight as can be with the most calm look as possible while inside he is going completely bonkers. _Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod!_

He stands completely still, one false move, and he's fried!

She walks up as close as possible to him without touching a single wild piece of hair. She gets devilishly close to him. He can feel her body heat as he sees her in her etes. He starts to bleed beads of clear sweat upon his face. Oh how he just wants to take her now. It is terribly hard for him to loose composure , pick her up, with or without her will, lightly toss her upon the bed and have his way with her now. If she didn't love him now, well that won't be too hard to change.

he really wants to show his love for her. But no. He must let her choose.

Wait... Where did this choosing crap come from? He has never let someone overcome him before. Not even a single person from the high court. Well sure he frered him. But as long as he doesn't speak of his opinion, he should be fine. It takes a lot to frighten Jareth. And this is a lot; what she is doing to him.

She gets too close to him. He is starting to loose. She lightly and slowly closes her eyes as her face gets closer and closer. Any moment now....

_Thats it!_

"No," she lightly whispered as she walks right passed him heading for the door.

Did he hear correctly? did she just say 'no' like that? As if nothing just happened? She rejected him once again? **SHE** rejected **HIM?!**

She is absolutely right... No means no.

Jareth flicked his wrist and fallowed her command. She got the sunscreen and put her hand on the door knob.

"Jareth, I'm sorry, I don't love you. And I also don't know what you mean by trying to get away from you. I was never yours in the first place." she says with her back facing him. If she faced him now, he could see the embarrassment and he would win! "And what I do with myself is between me, myself and I. So stay away from me, got it? Go back where you came from, where ever that may be..." she said. "And I know you know about that boy out there. Stay away from him too." she added with a sadder tone.

_Does she have... *gulp* sympathy for that person? what happened to me, myself and I? _He snickered at her silly and complex personality.

Sarah turns the knob, but it doesn't fallow her turn. The knob is stuck. "Huh?" She questioned as she started to turn harder and harder eventually trying to pull and pry the door open. But she fails as she falls to the floor. She stands and turns to Jareth. "Open this damn door!" she points to it and he nods in laughter. As she bounces his head once, the door flies off as the other one did before. She falls to the ground and listen for the crash. But come to think of it, there wasn't a crash with the first one either...

She thought the coast wast clear, so she quickly stood up in a horrified manner. She saw that he stood as before in the same position with that same smirk on his face.

Would you like to see whats behind you? he asked in a tone in which made Sarah think twice about looking whats behind door number two.

She made it quick and saw that every person was frozen in their places; in time. Her jaw dropped in a speechless state. She really had no words to explain on what she thinks Jareth _the Goblin King _is at this moment. Anything she tries to think of the nastiest thing possible, but nothing is as bad as she wants it be.

"You have.... gone-" she can't even fatho on what he is trying to accomplish here. If he's trying to turn her on, its not working. He's kind of going in the opposite direction.

"Now, lets talk..." he says as he suddenly creeps up behind her in a claustrophobic state in her sense.

___

**yup, more cliffhangers. Sux doesn't it?**

**Wow, I wasn't expecting that, well we will have to see how this goes. Seriously.... you need to give me a little of a push. I need more reviews so I can write more! I want to continue this. But if no one is reading. Whats the point? :D**

**I.L.C**


End file.
